Jaque Mate
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Madoka, Homura, Mami, Sayaka y Kyoko se encuentran atrapadas en un lugar que desconocen sin explicación alguna. "Tienen que luchar contra ustedes mismas" dice el incubador. Pero Kyubey no les explica exactamente que significa eso, lo cual hará que las cosas se vuelvan terroríficas e inesperadas para las chicas mágicas.
1. Sit ludorum incipient!

_Todos somos como piezas de ajedrez en este mundo. Si haces un mal movimiento, estás perdido. Tienes que pensar antes de actuar, antes de moverte. _

_Todas las piezas deben protegerse a sí mismas, evitar su fatídico destino. Lucha por ti y para ti. _

_En cambio, la reina no va a pensar por sí misma. No va a luchar por y para sí misma. La reina hará todo lo posible para proteger al rey, porque si pierde al rey, el juego se ha acabado. Para el mundo sonará egoísta y desconsiderado, tal vez lo sea, pero la reina no le va a importar del todo el resto de las piezas. Ella luchar para su rey._

_Descansen ahora, duerman bien._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''''''

No había luz alguna que dejara ver el lugar en el que se encontraban. No había nada palpable a su alcance. Con una suave amortiguación, una leve luz comenzó a iluminar su campo de visión frente a sus ojos y el piso cuadriculado que se asimilaba a un tablero de ajedrez.

Ninguna podía figurar que era lo que veían hasta que comenzaron a distinguirse unas formas esbeltas y humanas. Se dieron cuenta que se estaban observando a sí mismas.

Madoka experimentó alzando una mano, y su otra yo copió el movimiento.

¿Era un enorme espejo?

-Bienvenidas, chicas mágicas- una voz aniñada resonó a través del lugar opaco- Espero estén listas.

Las cinco jóvenes alzaron la cabeza, encontrándose con la figura blanca y gatuna de Kyubey. Ondeaba la cola observando con la misma expresión de siempre desde una lámpara enorme colgando del techo.

-¿Listas para qué? ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Kyoko, frunciendo el ceño hacia el animal y apretando su arma entre las manos.

-Para su enfrentamiento, por supuesto.

-Ninguna vino aquí por su propia voluntad, no sé ni cómo llegamos aquí. Además, ¿de qué enfrentamiento nos hablas? ¿Brujas? ¿Qué es este sitio?- Kyubey asintió.- Deja tus juegos y ten siquiera la amabilidad de llamarnos.

-Yo no las traje aquí, ustedes misma se trajeron. Este lugar son ustedes. Tienen que enfrentarse a ustedes mismas para salir. Si lo hacen, encontrarán la salida.

-¿De qué hablas, incubador?- Homura Akemi dio un paso al frente, apretando los puños.

-¿No fui lo suficientemente claro? No importa. En resumen, tienen que enfrentarlas a ellas- Kyubey hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia los reflejos.-Suerte. No puedo hacer más por ustedes.

Entonces desapareció.

-Esto no me da buena espina- comentó Mami mientras se dirigía a las demás. Sus tacones hacían eco en el lugar.

-Debe ser alguna clase de acertijo, o algo. Es imposible que luchemos contra un espejo- Sayaka giró sus ojos.

Kyoko comenzó a caminar furiosamente hacia el espejo, tomado su lanza firmemente.

-No hagas eso, espera- advirtió Homura.

Kyoko no hizo caso y blandió la lanza detrás de su cabeza como si fuera bat de baseball.

-¡Kyoko! ¡Espera!- gritó Sayaka con un mal presentimiento.

¡Crash!

Un sonido molesto resonó. Kyoko cayó al suelo por la fuerza del impacto y miró al espejo. Le había hecho un mínimo daño.

Maldijo por lo bajo y las miró molesta a todas.

-¿Quieren salir o no?- gritó a través de la habitación. Se miraron entre ellas, indecisas y sólo asintieron levemente con la cabeza- ¡Entonces no seas miedosas y ayúdenme!

Vacilantes, alzaron sus armas en el aire. Sayaka se dirigió hasta Kyoko y desenvainó su espada, puesto que a la distancia no podía hacer nada.

Kyoko le dedicó una mirada de soslayo y Sayaka asintió.

-Una…dos…-contuvo el aliento- ¡Tres!

En ese instante, varias ráfagas se estrellaron contra el espejo. Kyoko y Sayaka dieron su golpe y se tiraron al piso.

Una enorme nube de humo se extendió bloqueando su campo de visión. Cada una intentó levantarse, puesto que la explosión las había hecho estrellarse contra el piso.

Miraron a su alrededor pero no vieron a ninguna de las demás.

-¿Kaname-san? ¿Akemi-san? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Miki-san?

Mami intentó disipar el humo con sus manos, tratando de buscar señales de alguna de las demás chicas mágicas. El sonido de unos pasos contra el suelo llegó a sus oídos. Se iba acercando.

Estrechó los ojos, buscando el origen.

-¿Kaname-san?- preguntó de nuevo, suponiendo que el sonido de tacones podía ser de los zapatos de Madoka. O tal vez de Homura.

Una sombra avanzaba en su dirección, tomando forma poco a poco. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Mami retrocedió con pánico creciendo en su pecho.

Los familiares ojos color miel estaba llorosos y la miraban con miedo y disculpa grabada en los irises.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''

**¡Un pequeño regalo de Halloween y Día de Muertos! **

**Bien, tal vez se quedaron con cara de WTF pero ya les explicaré más adelante sobre todo este enredijo xD Y creo será un poquito escalofriante.**

**Este fic será una serie de oneshots-tipo-drabbles porque no hay mucho que describir de todo este asunto pero aun así espero les agrade está loca idea mía.**

**Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible ya que no es mucho lo que voy a escribir :3**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. La Torre: CANDELORO

_Este mundo es un baile de máscaras__  
__Un baile en donde las almas que pueden, usan una máscara y bailan__  
__Abrazando aquel corazón tuyo que solo tus ojos entienden__  
__Rechazando el destino._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''

Pasaron los segundos y ninguna de las dos se movió. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por las mejillas de la otra Mami con sus manos tras su espalda.

La original rompió el silencio.

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó apenas en un susurro.

-Estoy bien, ¿no lo ves?- contestó poniendo sus manos al frente. En una de ellas sostenía una máscara con la que cubrió su rostro. Ahora lucía una artificial sonrisa.

-No, no lo estás. Finges.

-No lo hago. Soy feliz. No importa que esté sola, soy feliz.

Mami se congeló por un instante. Un deja vú llegó a su cabeza. Se recordó a ella misma en las noches, abrazándose las piernas mientras se recitaba esas mismas palabras y luego corría al espejo para sonreírle al reflejo. Engañándolo.

-¡No!- gritó respirando agitadamente- ¡No estás bien! ¡No eres feliz! ¡Estás sufriendo pero prefieres ponerte esa máscara para hacerles creer a todo el mundo que lo eres!

-¡No es cierto!- su reflejo se quitó la máscara, tenía una expresión asustada.

-¡Estás sola pero no haces nada por hablar con alguien!

-¡Cállate!- los nervios de la Mami-reflejo crecieron y se puso una mano en la garganta como si necesitara oxígeno.

-¡Háblame! Yo soy tú y tú eres yo ¿no es así? ¡Nadie te va a entender mejor que yo!

-¡Cállate!- repitió cubriéndose los oídos mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando y se dejó caer de rodillas con la cabeza baja-¡No necesito hablar con nadie!

Mami respiró profundamente mientras su clon temblaba en el suelo con las manos en los oídos. Se acercó a ella y se agachó hasta su nivel.

-Por favor- le pidió con voz suave colocando su mano en el hombro de la clon- Sé que estás sufriendo, pero guardártelo te hará más daño.

El reflejo levantó la cabeza y volvió a colocarse la máscara.

-Te dije que estoy bien- susurró. Un escalofrío bajo por la espalda de la Mami original.

Un parpadeo cegó su visión momentáneamente.

El escenario había cambiado.

¿Eso era…una fiesta?

No se le podía llamar de otra manera. Había mesas con pasteles, decoraciones y regalos sobre estas.

Entonces de los oídos del clon salieron un par de lazos amarillos. Mami retrocedió totalmente asustada. De la gema del alma ubicada en el adorno de cabello de la otra Mami comenzó a salir una densa neblina negra que se deformó hasta tomar forma de una muñeca que parecía hecha de trapo. Mientras flotaba sobre su cabeza, sus brazos se alargaron y tomaron a la clon por las muñecas y los listones que salían de sus oídos se unieron al cuerpo de la muñeca.

Mami se puso de pie mientras retrocedía. No quería darse la vuelta y correr porque era más fácil que quedara desprotegida y la muñeca la atrapara. Esa criatura se había escapado de la gema del alma de su reflejo. No tenía duda alguna que era una bruja.

El vértigo la invadió cuando se dio cuenta que lo más obvio es que esa bruja fuera ella.

La bruja levantó a la Mami que sostenía con sus lazos y la obligó a avanzar hacia la original. Era justo como una titiritera.

Con los indecisión y miedo, Mami comenzó a aparecer sus armas y disparó hacia la muñeca.

Ella respondía tratando de atraparla con listones que emergían de todas partes de su cuerpo. Uno de ellos alcanzó su tobillo y la tiró al suelo, pero Mami le disparó a la atadura para romperla. Mientras la perseguía, hacía que su títere sacara sus armas e intentara dispararle a la chica mágica a pesar de hacer todo lo posible para resistirse.

Estaba comenzando a agotarse. Era imposible luchar contra una bruja y una chica mágica a la vez. No sabía si cuidarse de los disparos o de los lazos.

Dejó de huir y se paró frente a la bruja. Tomó una pistola y apuntó justo en su cabeza. Su atención se desvió cuando el títere levantó la mano por su propia voluntad y no por el control que la bruja ejercía sobre ella.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a Mami con una mirada cargada de significado a pesar de lo débil y pálido de su rostro. La apuntó con el índice y luego a sí misma. Su mano hizo la forma de una pistola y se apuntó la sien simulando un disparo.

El corazón de Mami dio un brinco molesto en su pecho. No, simplemente no podía creer que la otra chica le estuviera pidiendo que la matase. Estaría disparándose a sí misma. No podría soportar esa visión.

-Por…favor…-suplicó la clon.

Los brazos de Mami temblaban incontrolablemente mientras dirigía el cañón hacia la cabeza de su otra yo. Su garganta seca dolía con cada respiración que pasaba a través de su tráquea.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a apretar el gatillo. Se detuvo a la mitad porque algo estaba sobre ella.

Sintió algo presionando su frente.

Abrió los ojos y vio el cañón de su propia pistola entre sus ojos y a su reflejo sosteniéndola con el disparo a medias, justo como ella.

Dejó escapar un jadeo de terror y el impulso hizo que jalara el gatillo por completo.

Aspiró fuertemente y sus pulmones dolieron. Se levantó de golpe y un mareo hizo que por poco se fuera de lado y cayera encima de Kyoko. Su corazón golpeaba furiosamente contra sus costillas y su frente estaba pegajosa. Sus manos sudaban frío.

Abrió su mano y descubrió su gema del alma en ella. Estaba completamente oscura, pero antes de que se desmayara del susto, comenzó a aclararse por sí misma.

Mami observó incrédula lo que había pasado. Miró a sus lados. Madoka, Sayaka, Homura y Kyoko aun dormían pacíficamente en la misma cama. Recordó entonces que había tenido una pijamada, pero nunca del momento en el que se quedaron dormidas.

-Kaname-san- Mami la llamó ansiosamente sacudiéndola levemente del hombro. Madoka no se movió ni un centímetro. Lo intentó dos veces más-Kaname-san…¡Kaname-san…! ¡Madoka!

El terror volvió a llenarla. Giró a Madoka para que quedara boca arriba y puso el oído en su pecho. Tenía pulso.

-¡Sayaka! ¡Kyoko! ¡Akemi-chan!- las movió igualmente pero ninguna respondió.

Tomó la mano de Madoka entre las suyas respirando agitadamente. Se paralizó unos segundos, la soltó lentamente y abrió sus dedos que parecía enroscarse a algo a pesar de estar inconsciente.

Dejó escapar un grito cuando vio la gema del alma en su mano, completamente oscura.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Muajajaja ya se las puse más fea (?**

**Alguien por ahí trató de hacer una hipótesis sobre lo que está pasando pero déjenme decirles que no soy tan obvia :D**

**A que no se esperaban eso ¿verdad? Bueno, ya les dejé una pista en este capítulo, a ver si logran descifrar un poco más. Pero si no tienen idea, como dije, ya vendrán las explicaciones al final.**

**El párrafo del principio es el coro de la canción "Masquerade" de Versailles, no crean que tanta filosofía me la saque yo solita xD**

**El capítulo pasado se me olvidó poner que significaba el nombre del capítulo, bueno, "****Sit ludorum incipient!" significa "¡Que comience el juego!" en latín (Google Translate pls xD)**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, ¡nos vemos!**


End file.
